About the Pencil and you
by Zeesuke23
Summary: hey... bukankah semuanya memiliki cerita masing masing... Ya... hari – harinya mungkin tidak akan sama untuk kedepannya, tapi ia tetap memilih tersenyum saja./Au/UsUk/Mind to Rnr ?
_About the pencil and... you_

 _Hetalia_ _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa- apa dalam membaut cerita ini, hanya kesenangan saja saat menulisnya._

 _Warning: AU, OOC meskipun sudah kuusahakan IC tapi kayaknya gagal total X'D, Typo yang bertebaran kayak nyamuk, Human Name! , alur yang kecepeten dan loncat – loncat, Pair UsUk! , Yaoi?, Geje, ide mainstream , .El._

 _Chara : US : Alfreid_

 _UK : Arthur Kirkland_

 _._

 _Summary: hey... bukankah semuanya memiliki cerita masing masing... Ya... hari – harinya mungkin tidak akan sama untuk kedepannya, tapi ia tetap memilih tersenyum saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Goresan demi goresan , terus pemuda itu torehkan diatas sebuah kanvas yang masih putih. Hanya sketsa ringan atau biasa disebut sketsa dasar. Gambarnya masih belum jelas nampak terlihat, hanya sebuah coretan saja. Mungkin beberapa orang tidak akan tahu ia menggambar apa.

 _Sreettt~_

Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan juga tiba - tiba. Pensil yang tengah Arthur gunakan untuk menggambar itu tidak lagi berada ditangannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, nampak Alfreid yang sedang tesenyum dengan begitu lebar.

"Al... kembalikan" Arthur mulai berdiri dari posisinya, mulai mengejar sosok Alfreid didepannya. Sedangkan Alfreid didepannya hanya tertawa riang, ia seolah begitu senang.

"Al... tunggu!" teriak Arthur sambil terus mengejar Alfreid.

"Kejar saja aku, Weekk" kata Alfreid dengan menjulurkan lidahnya nampak mengejek, namun ia terus saja berlari. Sambil mengangkat pensil tersebut keudara tinggi - tinggi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mungkin hari ini , tidak seperti hari – hari biasanya pagi seorang Arthur Kirkland. Hari yang begitu menyegarkan. Dengan sinar sang surya yang bersinar dengan begitu terang. Menambah kesan hangat untuk hari ini. Kali ini Arthur memilih menggambar diruang kesenian saja. Lebih nyaman dan juga bebas. Sejujurnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu nampak bingung ingin menggambar apa pada Sketchbook kosong dihadapannya. Arthur mulai menengok kesamping, menuju jendela, memandang cakrawala.

"Biru" gumam Arthur. Pemuda berdarah Britania itu pun segera memandang kembali kertas dihadapannya , ia seolah mendapat pencerahan tentang sesuatu yang akan ia gambar. Bukan gambar yang luar biasa memang . hanya sebuah coretan ringan namun tetap memiliki seni dan nilai estetika.

.

"Waw... gambarmu keren Arthur" dan segera saja Arthur menolehkan kepalanya , saat mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Al.." gumam Arthur, tanpa menunggu waktu atau pun perintah dari siapapun. Alfreid segera mengambil pensil Arthur dan juga segera berlari menjauh.

"Al... kembali" dan pada akhirnya mau tidak mau Arthur pun mulai mengejar Alfreid yang tengah membawa pensilnya pergi. Tidak tahukah Alfreid bila gambaran yang sedang Arthur kerjakan masih belum jadi, bahkan setengah pun belum.

.

"Alfreid, kena kau" kata Arthur saat dirinya telah berhasil menangkap tubuh Alfreid yang sedang berlari tadi.

"Hahahahahaha... itu tadi seru Arthur" Alfreid berseru sambil tertawa tidak lupa dengan senyum ceria yang terus terpatri diwajahnya.

"Dan sekarang , kembalikan pensilku?" kata Arthur sambil menyodorkan tangannya dihadapan Alfreid.

"Enggh... ini" ujar Alfreid dengan jeda yang agak lama. Seolah ia tidak mau menyerahkannya kembali kepad Arthur. Arthur pun yang mengetahui ekpresi Alfreid segera bertindak lain.

"Buatmu saja, kurasa kau begitu menyukai pensil tersebut" kata Arthur sambil diselingi senyum maklum.

"Benarkah?" Arthur hanya mengangguk singkat , sebagai pertanda iya.

"Makasih Arthur" Kata Alfreid sambil diselingi senyuman yang begitu manis. Sontak saja rona kemerahan segera menghiasi pipi Arthur saat melihat senyuman Alfreid tersebut. Dan Arthur pun hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia seolah turut bahagia saat Alfreid juga merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara halilintar yang begitu menggelegar diluar sana, dan juga hujan deras diiringi angin kencang. Cuaca begitu tidak mendukung atau pun bersahabat pada hari ini. Kini Arthur tengah duduk disebuah kursi dengan Alfreid yang sedang terbaring dihadapannya. Jendela diruangan tersebut ia biarkan terbuka, Arthur tahu membuka jendela bukanlah pilihan yang tepat pada situasi seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jika Alfreid yang menginginkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Al?" tanya Arthur sambil memandangi Alfreid yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur.

"Heheheh... baik kok , jangan khawatir , mungkin saja besok aku sembuh. Hero sepertiku tidak akan sakit lama - lama kok" Kata Alfreid dengan nada yang begitu ceria , seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa pada dirinya. Sedangkan Arthur hanya memejamkan mata, ia napak tak kuasa.

"Iya semoga kau lekas sembuh" Ujar Arthur sambil menggenggam lengan Alfreid , seolah ia mengalirkan kekuatan kapada Alfreid.

"Thur... ini buat kamu lagi saja " ujar Alfreid seraya menyodorkan sebuah pensil kepada Arthur. Arthur tahu betul pensil yang berada ditangan Alfreid itu.

"Makasih, kawan" kata Arthur sambil meraih pensil tersebut. Arthur menggenggam pensil tersebut dengan begitu erat , ia tak kuat.

"Hey... jangan sedih... masa kamu kalah sama hero sepertiku yang tetep tersenyum" Ujar Alfreid sambil diiringi senyum yang begitu manis di wajahnya. Sedangkan Arthur hanya tersenyum tipis. Ya... pemuda berdarah Britania raya itu berdoa semoga saja Alfreid lekas sembuh , esok hari. Meskipun ia tidak begitu yakin akan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Goresan demi goresan terus Arthur torehkan diatas Sketchbook miliknya. Perlahan dengan goresan yang begitu lembut, arsirannya pun perlahan mulai terlihat. Gambarnya hampir setengah jadi, mungkin tingal mendusel beberapa bagian saja. Dan melakukan finishing maka gambaran yang tengah ia kerjakan pun selesai.

 _Sreettt~_

Dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat , seseorang seolah tengah mengambil pensil Arthur dari genggamannya. Ya.. kau benar, Alfreid dengan tawa cerianya

"Hey!, Al tolong kembalikan " kata Arthur seraya berdiri.

"Hahahah... ayo ambil Arty" kata Alfreid seraya menghindar dari kejaran Arthur.

"Ayo kejar aku Arty" kata Alfreid dengan senyum cerianya. Ia seolah namak begitu bahagia untuk hari ini.

"Hey... kembalikan" kata Alfreid, sambil terus mengejar Arthur. Dengan santainya Alfreid terus saja menghindar saat Athur mulai menangkapnya. Jarinya pun ia arahkan tinggi – tinggi agar Arthur tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Hey... ayo kembalikan" sedangkan Alfreid tetap dengan tawannya.

 _Hup~_

Dengan gerakan yang begitu mantap, Arthur pun dapat meraih pensil itu dari genggaman Alfreid. Sedangkan Alfreid masih terus tersenyum , sambil tubuhnya seolah mulai menghilang dengan perlahan.

.

Arthur seolah tersadar dari lamunannya baru saja, ia memandang pensil yang berada digenggamannya itu. Mungkin ia lupa, jika ia hanya sendirian saja. Genggaman pada pensilnya mulai mengerat. Hingga setetes air mata pun mulai meluncur perlahan dari netranya. Ia tidak tahan dengan kesendirian ini. Didalam ruangan yang begitu sepi, dengan Arthur yang seorang diri. Ia mulai menahan tangisannya, dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar .

"Al..." gumam Arthur sambil terus melanjutkan gambarannya yang belum selesai.

Suara hujan diluar tidak Arthur perhatikan. Mungkinkah langit juga bersedih , seperti dirinya?. Jika iya, akankah langit melukis pelangi, seperti dirinya? agar harinya tetap ceria.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi ini, cakrawala nampak begitu cerah dengan bias sang surya yang membumbung tinggi diudara. Arthur berjalan dengan biasa, tiada yang istimewa. Selain sebuah bingkisan beras tang berada dipelukannya. Dengan bentuk yang menyerupai balok, namun dengan lebar yang lebih tipis. Arthur terus saja berjalan , seolah telah hafal dimana ia akan melangkahkan kakinya. Arthur mulai berhenti melangkah saat yang ingin ia temui ada didepan mata.

"Hay... Alfreid, apa kabar? Hari yang cerah bukan?" ujar Arthur seolah sedang berbasa basi. Ia segera berjongkok dan membuka bingkisan yang berada dipelukannnya tadi. Sebuah arsiran gambar yang begitu nampak brgitu indah, dengan seorang yang sedang tersenyum ditengah gambaran tersebut, ya... itu Alfreid.

"Semoga kau suka ya?" gumam Arthur sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pensil dari dalam sakunya.

"Terimam kasih untuk semuanya" Arthur mulai menempatkan pensil tersebut disebelah gambaran yang Arthur persembahkan untuk Alfreid.

"Semoga kau tenang disana" ujar Arthur seraya mengelus sebuah batu nisan dihadapannya. Dengan sebuah nama yang tercantum diatasnya, tertulis Alfreid . dengan tanggal lahir dan juga tanggal wafatnya. Arthur mencoba tegar untuk kali ini, ia tahu akan apa penyakit yang diderita Alfreid setelah ia tiada. Arthur tidak mengerti , mengapa Alfreid menyembunyikan ini semua darinya.

Arthur mulai berdiri dari posisinya ,menengadah keudara, memandang cakrawala. Merentangkan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata, merasakan belaian angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ya... hari – harinya mungkin tidak akan sama untuk kedepannya, namun Arthur mencoba untuk tegar menghadapi semua ini dengan sebuah senyuman yang selalu Alfreid ajarkan kepadanya. Jika memang ada pertemuan maka akan ada perpisahan bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

End?

.

.

* * *

.

.

A/N :

Njiiirrr... ini apaan X"D Maenstrem banget :v . Sedikit curhat, sebenernya aku membuat fic ini entah kenapa tiba – tiba kepikiran gitu setelah melihat sebauh short komik. Lagi pula sebenernya aku juga punya tugas menggambar juga sih disekolah :V meskipun beda tema sama gambarannya Bang Arthur, anggap aja yang jadi Arthur itu aku wkwkwkwkwk... :v *emangkamubisangambar?*. dan entah kenapa aku kepikiran buat bikin pair UsUk aja *padahalcintanyasamaSpUk* . Dan kenapa aku buat Arthur jago gambar disini? Emangkan dianimenya dia jago gambar, kan yang selalu gambar muka para tim axis dengan muka imutnya(?) kan emang Daddy Arthur :"D . Minna-san , aku minta doanya ya buat try out esok hari dan juga UTS . :"))

Bye – bye ... *ngelambaiintangan*

.

.

.

.

Sign

.

.

Zee


End file.
